But I'm a Mob!
by Dimiel
Summary: The story of a person who got reincarnated into the world of Senran Kagura. He knew the franchise (except for the manga) and how the story goes. In this world he is nothing more than a mob whose job is to ensure the plot goes right and he prefers that...or perhaps not. What happens when you mess with time? Time will mess you back. Let's see how this "mob" handles things...
1. Prelude

**For those who're wondering what I've been up to, then I'm busy and my WiFi isn't available.I have a lot of hard things to do IRL as we speak. ****Sorry about that! ****As for this story...**

**Yeah...an****other**** OC story so, err...hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

**Prelude:**

**"****Karasawa Satou****"**

* * *

Death.

A word everyone knows and remember. It is the end of the life of a person or organism. It was a word everyone fears because everything dies and it is inevitable. Well, aside from, like, fantasy or futuristic setting where immortality and extending lifespan is a possibility, the real world has no such thing. It is harsh and cruel reality in which everyone came to accept. Everyone except for me. Why, you might asked?

Well, first let me introduce myself.

My name is Karasawa Satou.

A normal teenager attending a normal school. I have an average height with an average build and average appearance. I'm the average amongst average peoples and I'm pretty much okay with that. When it comes to my observation levels, **it's** **over 9000** **[1]**. No kidding, I'm really observant when it comes to it.

Because of that, I noticed someone has a crush on me. Err, too big of a crush I guess. She was one of the very few girls known in the school as the "Mysterious Madonna". She was quiet, alone, undeniably attractive but am really mysterious. So no one has confessed to her because of it, the boys are aware for some reason. But, I didn't judge her based on her appearance so sometimes, I talked to her and helped her with some things. The other boys didn't bother to because they're too scared. She was mysterious, but she's an incredibly attractive person as well so maybe that's one of the things that made them scared.

Now, how do I know she has a crush on me? She was always watching me-well, watching is too weak of a word. I think it's more of "stalking" since she always follows me everywhere. It questions me how can a girl like her came to like a mob like me. I mean, I'm an average joe for god's sake! Anyway, she followed me but I never let her follow me to my home. I made sure of it, even going as far as erasing my address on the school's data and hid my information file which were kept under a careless teacher's safety (and it isn't safe, like, at all).

I'm not going to lie, I'm an Otaku. I love animes, mangas, light novels and other materials relating to it. So when I saw her being like _that_, my Ultra-Caution Mode override my body and had me do things that would kept me from harm. Her personality was akin to a stalker-that much is obvious. However, that can evolve into something more dangerous. Ever heard of the term "**Yandere**" **[2]**? I doubt you didn't hear it since it is famous worldwide. **Gasai Yuno [3] **(which most agreed as "Queen" of Yandere but I disagree), and more freaky girls are Yanderes! Yanderes are dangerous as they could kill you and the people whom you interact with.

I didn't want to admit it but ever since she started stalking me, I became frightened.

So I took safety precaution. If she is similar to any anime Yandere characters I know, I would take the risk to do it. My plan was to change her back into a normal girl-I know it's impossible but it isn't confirmed yet! I had to try. So I started avoiding talking to other girls as to not endanger their lives. I really don't want to involve innocent lives into this plan of mine. After that, I made a love letter and placed it in her shoe lockers. I know I'm a **mob** **[4]** but I need to do this. Maybe I'm digging my grave but I have a plan in case that happens. When she came to the gym storage room, I locked the door and confessed to her.

I took her by shock, but I knew she didn't take my confession really seriously which is why the place I confessed to her is the gym storage room and locked the door. Action speaks louder than words. In this case, me doing this to her. So when she accepted my confession (she isn't 100% convinced so it is going according to my plan), I...did a make out session with her in that storage room. It was a sudden action that took her in shock once more but immediately, she got into it. It was first time doing it so I might be sloppy but it really turned her on. I didn't plan on making this session go beyond but perhaps my inexperience in such things turned her on to the maximum and we ended up undressing.

Yeah...I had sex with her.

But nevertheless, since I'm a man, I enjoyed it. After that, we go on dates and such as slowly but surely, I also began to fall for her. Well, I kinda expecting it and now our feelings were mutual. However, to ensure she wouldn't go berserk when I talked to other girls (sometimes I have to since it is very urgent), I had to at least had sex with her 5 times a week. This is to keep her in control (I don't really like to describe it that way) and convinced her that I loved her and only her, and also...this is to ensure she won't attack me in public. (-_-) I know, embarrassing.

Most of my friends were happy when I announced that I and she were going out while some...were a bit envious since she's pretty attractive. I showed her all of my love and in return, she showed hers. Slowly, she turned into a normal girl who is really love-struck with me. My efforts were fruitful but...

Where did I go wrong?

"U-Ugh..." I managed to spit out words gurgled with blood.

I lay on the ground, holding my belly which were stabbed by someone I know. No, it wasn't my girlfriend, it was a friend I've known ever since I attended high school. She had a murderous look on her face, she stared at me with lifeless eyes. I had just got back from a date with my girlfriend when this happened. I was shocked that she came out of the alley, pulled me in, kissed me and then stabbed me. I tried to stand up but can't due to the unbearable pain.

"W-Why?" I asked, staring at her.

"I loved you since we've met. And yet, you went out with that...that bitch!" She growled angrily, "Why can't you just fall for me like other boys and confess!? If I can't have you, no one else can!"

I was losing too much blood and soon, my consciousness faded.

Where did I go wrong?

I was too focused on one girl I didn't noticed someone else also liked me. First of all, she was an idol of the school. Who expected for her to like me at all? I'm a goddamn mob, man! She's an existence beyond my own! Second, she hid that feelings of hers pretty well. Well enough even someone who's observant like me didn't noticed it. Third and the last, she stopped talking to me in the sixth month of our first year! I thought she was too busy to notice me so I made less interaction with her as possible. And this is the result. Getting killed by an unexpected Yandere friend who can hide her feelings too well. So that's what went wrong. Too focused on one person...

Or maybe, the thing that went wrong is that I stepped in the boundaries outside the line for a mob.

I shouldn't have been so cocky and think I could get a girlfriend who's too good for me.

I should've been aware like my friends, avoiding her in the first place.

Hah...

And now I'm dead...

"Except you aren't going to be if you listen to what I say." A voice resonated.

My eyes opened wide, "Hah!?" I looked around, floating in an empty landscape. "W-Where the hell am I?"

"Nowhere." Appeared before me was a humanoid figure covered in darkness with white glowing eyes, "You're technically nowhere, Satou-san."

"Wait, am I...am I alive?" I asked, wasn't really bothered by the weirdness of this that much.

"Nope, you're dead." It replied, shrugging. "That much is obvious."

"Oh..." I lowered my head, dejected.

"But as I said earlier, you could be if you listen to what I say."

"What!?" I blinked in shock, "Really!?"

"Yes." It nodded. "That is _if_ you accept my request." It crosses its hands and sat (even though we were floating) comfortably in the air. "To introduce myself, I am Void. Please do refer me as Void and not "it", okay Satou-san?"

"H-Hai..." I sweated a bit. "And I accept your request if it means to live again."

"Good!" Void-sama nodded before letting out a chuckle. "Haha, "-sama" is a bit too much but okay."

Void-sama can read my thoughts and monologue! No wonder he knew what I was thinking!

"Pretty much." Void-sama shrugged, "Now, are you familiar with the franchise "Senran Kagura", Satou-san?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Yeah? I played the games and watched the animes. Though, I didn't get to read the manga." I explained before looking at him in confusion. "What's that gotta do with your request?"

"If you know those materials, then great! And yes, this is related to my request you see." Void-sama's eyes morphed into a serious and sharp glint, "I had already sent three people in the world of Highschool DxD to ensure things goes right. However, this time I want only one person into this world. Satou-san, would you like to be reincarnated in the world of Senran Kagura as the Plot Protector?"

I grinned excitedly, "What's a Plot Protector?"

It sweat-dropped at my question, "Hahaha, your expression is different than what you say." A smile appeared on Void-sama face. "Well, a Plot Protector is a person I reincarnated or sent into a certain world which has its storylines and plots in a certain locations and times and his or her job there is to make sure the story goes as correctly as possible."

Naruhodo, naruhodo. (I see, I see.)

That's quite an easy job.

"It sounds an easy job but it won't be." Void-sama said to me, "Even so, would you accept my request?"

"Yes!" I nodded vigorously, "Though, if possible, I would like to retain my name though. I'm quite fond of it since it's a name my mother gave."

"No problemo!" Void-sama accepted it. "Also, as a thanks and starting gift, I bestowed you qualities needed to be a Plot Protector and something powerful..."

I'm a bit nervous at that something but I accept it!

"Thank you!" I smiled before my face turned into a nervous expression, "Say, um...you wouldn't make me a Shinobi, right...?"

"Why? You want to? I can make you one if you want to. Perhaps having **Uzumaki Naruto**'s or **Uchiha Sasuke**'s **[5] **jutsus and other abilities on top of it." Void-sama replied which shocked me to the core.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Please no! I would like to stay as a normal, average mob! Onigaishimasu!" I said, almost seemed like begging.

"Ahaha, perhaps that mob mentality of yours had been forged into something stronger because of what happened to you." Void-sama said and I nodded, "That's fine, really. But-" The tone he used were dead serious so it made me serious as well, "-do heed my warning though; there will be times where you'll need to intervene no matter what. Well, mess with time and it'll mess you back I guess. And if you did something wrong and irreversible, I have one thing to say."

Hm?

"What would that be?"

"Hehehe," Void-sama let out a chuckle, "Enjoy!"

Void-sama snapped his fingers and everything went black...

* * *

**Prelude End:**

**"****Karasawa Satou****"**

* * *

Referrences:

**[1]** The infamous Dragon Ball Z meme.

**[2]** Yandere is a person who are obsessed with someone to a dangerous extend, even going as far as to kill. Seriously? You don't know what a Yandere is? Pfft! What, you live under a rock?

**[3]** Gasai Yuno, don't exactly know about her but she is a character from "Future Diary" that everyone seems to claim as the "Queen" of Yanderes, but I disagree as well.

**[4]** Mob is a character that you usually see in the background. They hold no importance other than to just be...there. If they're lucky, they could be saved by side characters or main characters then just poof. Disappear out of existence!

**[5]** Boruto's and Sarada's dads. The story about them might be more awesome than Boruto is!

* * *

**I didn't know what I was thinking when I made this. I guess I was too inspired and too motivated to the point of couldn't help but make this. See, OCs are kind of a thing in fanfiction. Many really hated and loathed OCs since they can be...a bit to trope-y or stereotypical, to put it in least harsh words. And so, I decided to avoid that by making a somewhat decent OC (I guess) and a setting that may appeal to people (probably). I'm not really ****_that_**** confident in my writings and story making so it will be trash to some or even most.**

**If you do have criticisms, please do refer it to me.**

**If you do have flames, by all means, kill yourself (pleaassseee, give me stupid flames!).**

**If you have positive comments, I would love to hear (read) it!**

**Thanks for reading this and hope you enjoyed it. If this does get well-received, I'll (probably) make the first chapter of this. That is if it gets well-receive. I don't expect it would though. With that being said, my readers! I bid you all farewell!**

**Ma-ta-ne~!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Dimiel here from the future. Don't mind the author note below, the day I'm writing this is at 27 of May 2020 which is far ahead of the future. I'm here to tell you that this chapter and the next are just stupid writings I wrote because of reasons I don't know why now. So these two chapters are the last updates for this fanfic "But I'm a Mob!" but worry not, there's a reason and a good news for you who liked it (I doubt it though). **

**This story started out as a joke but it turned serious, I don't know how or why. So the constant change between comedy and seriousness kinda bothered me now that I've reread the two chapters. It feels really detached from the original series and that really irked me. So I decided to create a new Senran Kagura fanfic that centers on a Male OC which named "Is It Tough to Find that Certain Something?" which will come out soon. There, done.**

**Thanks and enjoy (not)...**

* * *

**Yo, what's up guys?**

**Either the ceiling or the sky, that's what.**

**Anyway, recently (I'm writing this as of 2nd of February since my WiFi's down) VirusChris had updated his Senran Kagura fanfic. Thankfully, at the time, I had top up my credits and got an access to the internet but still couldn't post this story due to how little the credits are and that it's for phone (T-T). Nevertheless, I still surf to the internet and read lots of fanfic including VirusChris'.**

**I was a bit down at the time, reason being I'm entering the army and the training is harsh and very hard. Why are we still here? Just to suffer? The muscle pains on my biceps, my forearms, my legs, my chest and my packs are killing me. I was really down literally, I'm hurting all over. Thank god my phone was there to soothe my suffering of real life, I just wish I could get into the army easily but that won't happen. **

**A perfect dose of reality for me!**

**That aside, this chapter will feature the mob (OC) watching the Senran Kagura cast and somehow got entangled with them. You guys can only curse the Rom-Com Gods (or myself) for the sudden developments since I'm lazy on how to bring this mob into the story (-_-). Subpar writing skills can only take you so far, amirite?**

**With that being said, you can enjoy (or not) the chapter...**

**(Fair warning though, I'm more of a dialogue author so while there won't be much action, I'll try to make it more interesting by adding in thoughts of the OC which should be featured every chapters. Also, the story starts way before the Senran Kagura first arc, this story starts exactly when the OC, Yagyu and Hibari just entered their first year of high school or, you know, Shinobi School. So expect some of them being a bit (or totally) OoC until the OC made them the way they are though with some difference ;) hehe.)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**"The Loner Who Stood Below Social Hierarchies"**

* * *

Social hierarchy.

Something I always hated even before I got reincarnated into the world of Senran Kagura as a Plot Protector.

It is series of networks that connects people together to form a large cluster that decides what's best, what's worse, what's good, what's bad, what's to accept and what's to reject. It began to form something that I would like to call "standards", from normal to special. These standards will be used on people, see if they're to be accepted by the cluster.

Or reject them.

Of course, the judge is none other than the people themselves. This is when façades came into existence.

To pretend something you're not, something that represents idealism, something that's clearly not yourself. Façades exist because people are afraid of being rejected, being excluded, being isolated, being ostracized and not being among the mass. People can't really fully accept themselves no matter what, it will never happen. Because people have ideals, they have an ideal image of what they want to be. A perfect being, a perfect thing, something that cannot be rejected.

Façades are ideals–no, they are ideal imitations, replicas.

They're not really the ideal thing, they're shallow imitations of what's perfect. They're not the actual thing and this itself is superficial.

Heh.

It's safe to say that I'm cynical, Karasawa Satou is a cynical, pessimistic individual.

I didn't realize I'm a cynic until I've reincarnated into the world of Senran Kagura which aren't kind to mobs like me. Those who are not accepted are called rejected member of society, or better yet; "loner". These people have special qualities that are bad in the eyes of people. People who are special are treated differently no matter what–both good and bad. The good got better treatment and the bad got the worse one. It didn't matter because that's what society decides.

Which is why Karasawa Satou–me–I'm a loner.

Reason?

It's because I like everything regarding animes, mangas, light novels and the like as I considered it to be my hobby. Otakus in this Japan aren't viewed positively by most people and for that, I became a loner. The once normal and friendly Satou who even strike a beautiful girlfriend became a friendless loner and achieved a new level of cynical mind.

Now, I'm a loner whom everyone avoided. But after living here for so long all by myself, having only my family to support me, I decided that I shouldn't care what these shallow people are thinking because my job here isn't to appease them or society, it's to ensure the story of Senran Kagura goes well, really well.

Which is why I've studied so hard to get an invitation letter from Hanzo Prestigious Academy.

There, I will be watching over them now that I'm...old enough (you know what I mean and why I'm hesitating). What Void-sama gave me might prove useful but I sincerely doubt it, though it did helped me in lots of wrong ways. Nevertheless, I'm still going to fulfill my job as a Plot Protector and maybe, just maybe, finally get something I've been searching on the way.

What is it, I don't know.

On the process of being a Plot Protector, I search for something genuine.

* * *

(**_15 years later,_**)

(**In the peaceful town of Shinkoku)**

"Kaa-san, Tou-san. I'm going." I said with my luggage behind, smiling as a teary Kaa-san and a sad Tou-san replied back with a proud smile.

It's been 15 years ever since I've been reincarnated into the world of Senran Kagura. So far so not good, added the fact that I didn't see a thing happening. These 15 years aren't really mostly pleasant–I had bad things happening to me here and there. But, I've worked my ass off to get a letter of invitation from Hanzo Academy (thankfully, I got it), which is where the cast of Senran Kagura are. Well, except for some which are too busy to care for a bunch of inexperience Shinobis fighting each other.

"Hm." Tou-san nodded, "You've grown so much and became a better person, Satou. We're very proud of you."

I'm not sure if I'm a better person but whatever you say really calms me, Tou-san. I'm sorry for being a bad son for you, if you even consider me as one.

A teary Kaa-san followed, "Yes! We're very proud of you, Saa-chan!" She then rush in and gave me a tight hug, "You grow too fast! You're still my cute little Saa-chan! I don't want to let you go but I have to!"

S-Seriously, Kaa-san! You're making me flustered here! I'm not a baby, I'm a growing teenager for god's sake!

"K-Kaa-san, please stop it..." I try to stop her with my blank face.

She lets me go and held both of my shoulders, staring at me with a serious expression. "Saa-chan, remember. There are hungry women out there. If any of them approaches, _any_ of them...run away! Call for help if possible!"

That's a bit too much...but since I had some experiences back in my previous life regarding dangerous girls, perhaps I'll keep that in mind. Though, I doubt any girls in Senran Kagura would even come as far as to interact with me much, _very_ much less molest. I'm an irrelevant guy so it's impossible. I'm no one important. Heck, will they even notice I'm there in the first place?

"Don't worry, Kaa-san." I smiled and used my reassuring tone, "No one even bothers to notice me anyway."

"But your mommy notice you! She always does!" She kissed my forehead and smiled, "If no one takes care of you, I will!"

That's not very reassuring, Kaa-san. You're just making me feel sad here.

"Ha-ah~!" Tou-san sighed, smiling at Kaa-san's attitude towards me. "There you go again, Mako. You're making Satou miserable here." Tou-san said to her before he turned towards me with gentle expression. "Satou, don't worry. I'm sure you'll find someone whom you'll treasure one day. Just like I did with Mako _and_ you." He gave me a nod of reassurance.

Now those are reassuring words I wanted to hear! Thank you very much, Tou-san!

I feel reassured, "Thanks, Tou-san."

"But still, being able to get a letter of invitation from a prestigious school like Hanzo...nicely done, Satou." He nodded, smiling proudly. "We're very proud of you."

"Yes, your father's right." Kaa-san said and nodded, "D-Do you want me to walk you to the station? I'll make sure to give you one last hug!"

I shook my head, "No, Kaa-san. I'll be alright." I waved my parents as I walked away with my luggage and a suitcase, "Bye, Tou-san and Kaa-san. I'll be sure to text when I arrive at Asakusa."

"Don't forget, alright!" She waved back along with Tou-san, starting to tear up. "Don't you dare forgot, Saa-chan! Oh, and there will be someone there that will take care of you! I assure it! Do your best and good luck!"

"You heard her alright. You'll be fine, I'm sure of it." Tou-san smiled and handed Kaa-san a napkin. "Goodbye and good luck, son!"

"Yeah!"

Well, Senran Kagura, here I go.

* * *

The port where I'll board a boat to go to Asakusa was a few station away. Since Asakusa is a bit far away from the mainland–needing to cross kilometers of water–people had to use boats to get there. Sub stations aren't available there so I had to use the train first to go to the harbor then board the boats to go to Asakusa.

Time for a recap of my new life.

Now, my name was the same as it was; "Karasawa Satou". 15 years has passed ever since I started my living here. I didn't know exactly when the Senran Kagura story starts but I assumed it would be either exactly at the time I've turned 14 or just...at the time where I'll arrive at the boat to Asakusa. Void-sama, I do hope it was the latter though seeing as I do have a job as the Plot Protector to keep. That being said, my life in this new world is more or less...err, normal.

Yeah, pretty vague, I know.

But well, what can you expect from a mob like me?

A lot and I mean a lot.

I do have a few abnormalities and a lot of bad thing happening to me for reasons I didn't and won't know in my life like a _certain another job_ and my dangerous childhood bully which just thinking about her made me shudder. I do hope she's not in Asakusa, that'll only make my mission harder to handle.

And believe it or not, I don't have a friend.

Why?

Well, it's because I'm an otaku, a nerd who likes animes, mangas and light novels. The people in both elementary and junior high I'm attending don't really...find an appeal in people like that. Sheesh, it's like no one here can have hobbies of their own–this is why I hate social dynamics in Japanese schools.

Karasawa Satou is an otaku and he doesn't have a friend which means he's a loner–an otaku loner.

And here I thought I'd get a normal life in this world. Turns out I'm wrong. When I wanted to stay as a normal, average mob, I never expect to have some qualities in me that would be abnormal. I guess Void-sama did say that he bestowed "something powerful". Heh, never thought I'd be someone completely abnormal despite my looks and most of my qualities being merely normal. Nevertheless, my life in this world is a bit tougher than it was with school being a piece of shit which was why my mother was very protective of me.

Remembering what that teacher almost did to me just...agh! This world is really not normal nor is it nice towards mobs like me. And that is all because I have...a _certain another job_. I'm not referring to my work as a Plot Protector nor anything that could be expected of me. It's...very complicated.

But now I'm here and received an invitation to Hanzo Prestigious Academy! It was certainly hard to pass the damned entrance exam, that's for sure. Thinking about the sleepless night just illicit some past wound inside both of my poor heart and poor brain. But I digress, this is a job I have to do as a repayment for I have received this new life of mine. Being selfish isn't going to help me to thank Void-sama for his kindness for reincarnating me into this world.

It's been quite a while and I had to say, I'm looking forward to seeing the story of Senran Kagura live! I do hope the fanservice won't distract me though, it's always did. Wait, can I even handle myself when the time comes...? Haa, time will tell I guess.

After using the train, I boarded on the boat. Don't know which one but I hope I'll see th-

"Oof!" Why the **Minecraft sound** **[1]** though?

I collided with someone when I was wondering around the boat in search for someone. We both fell down to our butts and I quickly stood up. I hope it isn't some delinquent or I'll get my ass handed. I don't really like fighting...

"Sorry about that." I apologized, closing my eyes and quickly extended my hand to whoever I bumped into, also bowing in the process. "Too caught up in my thoughts I didn't really watch where I was going. Really sorry about that."

Yeah, no kidding.

I should've seen where I was going.

"No, it's okay." Hm?

Matte (Wait), where have I heard this voice? This voice sounded oddly familiar...

"I was in the wrong as well since I didn't call you out." She said.

She grabbed my hand and use it as a means to stand up on her feet. Once I opened my eyes back, I saw a familiar girl who has tanned skin showing how much she has bathed in the sunlight while training, black somewhat teeny-tiny-bit olive hint hair color tied in pony tail, noticeably green-jade pair of eyes and wore a school uniform I know too well.

I blinked, processing on what just happened over and over again before it finally clicked...

"Homu-" I placed my hands on my mouth, stopping myself from triggering any unnecessary flags that could only bring me misfortune. She seemed startled, probably thinking I know her or something but I quickly covered it um. "Umu." I nodded, "A kindred spirit."

What the hell are you talking about, Satou!? What do you mean by kindred spirit!? And why are you trying to cover what you're about to say with "umu"!? You better off saying uwu instead!

"Um, I'm sorry?" She took it!

"Ah, no." I shook my head and rub the back of my head, "Sorry about that, I was just thinking about how we are alike since we both have things in mind." I quickly make a reason, a valid reason. "I'm sorry again for not watching. Ja (Well)," I waved at her, walking away with my heartbeat beating at the speed of a horse. "Farewell now."

I-I just did that, right!? I managed to trick a shinobi, a character from Senran Kagura right!?

You're so awesome, me!

...

...

...

...

...

...

Yeah, who am I kidding?

I'm a good actor _and_ liar.

Who would be proud at that?

You know I hate that, don't you?

Anyway, guilt and self-aware aside, phew. I luckily dodge a bullet.

So Homura's on the boat, huh? If she's here, then that means Asuka's also here as well. I don't think they've met yet since this time Asuka just entered her second year. I need to find her and ensure everything goes as it should be. Still, it feels awesome grabbing a hand of a fictitious character. It's like having to shake a celebrity's hand. It's the most memorable moment in my life. Well, second life I mean.

Whatever the case is, I didn't draw any suspicion. I'm doing a good job.

* * *

(**With Homura**)

After she collided with a strange boy whom nearly said something akin to her name but wasn't actually her name, he said that she was similar to him–having so much thoughts in mind. That was true after all since she has to deal with the Hanzo Shinobi who are disguising themselves as students unlike them in Hebijo Academy. There are still much time for preparation against them, perhaps next term would be when they'll strike. But still, something about that boy felt off even though he looked quite normal so to say. Or rather, he looked so _normal_ it actually feels _abnormal_.

Furthermore, when she took his hand to boost herself up, it felt like she was grabbing a hand made out of literal steel. So hard and so strong, not in a lewd manner mind you. It means the muscles on his arms are _that_ strong even a Shinobi like her would've notice right away. A sign of quite the effort being put into his training, someone like her would've notice. Just like he said, a kindred spirit indeed. All of those hard work are hidden by that shirt of his. Though, the fact that his presence can't be felt made her unsettle a bit. Even if she was deep in thought, she would've noticed someone coming towards her but in the case of that strange boy, it wasn't. It feels like he didn't existed until he bumped into her.

She has a suspicion that he might be a shinobi or someone affiliated with the Hanzo Shinobi Candidates. However, what really interest her is that constant frowning face that etched with eyes blighted by something, it's something Homura never had seen before. "Interesting..."

* * *

...

Yep, I did a good job. That bad feeling of yours is not usually correct, Satou.

Ignore it.

As I went to look around for the (somewhat) protagonist of Senran Kagura, I found her just making her way to the border of the boat. Great! She's doing perfectly fine! Guess this is where she'll meet Homura only for her to get an exposition dump in the near future.

I went on my merry way until a certain _someone_ called me, "Hey, you!"

I gulped, sweating profusely before I turn around shaking for my dear position. "Y-Yes? What might you need?"

What met my sight was an undeniably cute girl with dark brown hair tied in that shinobi style I usually saw in anime with white thin ribbons, pale-brown eyes matching her hair color and wore the girls' uniform for Hanzo Prestigious Academy. She also has that red scarf (I think?) around her neck.

Asuka **appeared! Quick, use** **escape! [2]**

"You dropped your wallet." Asuka said, she was carrying my wallet which I found to be confusing.

Wasn't my wallet in my bag?

_Deep_ inside my bag?

I blinked and then looked over to my luggage and bag, seeing my bag's zip loosened which may be the reason how my wallet fell down...

Nani!? (What!?)

Nande!? (Why!?)

Doyatte!? (How!?)

Sonna bakana! (That's impossible!)

What kind of unknown force obligates me to interact with the Senran Kagura cast!?

Is...is this the Rom-Com God's doing!?

Onnore! (Curse you!)

I calmly took the wallet and bowed a bit to show my gratitude, "Um, thanks." I said and walked away.

"Wait!" She grabbed me by the hem of my shirt, halting me from walking away.

Asuka!? What are you doing!? Weren't you supposed to avoid normal people like me like you did with those boys who called you cute!?

I turned around, my sweating worsen in doing so. "W-What is it, As-" I stopped and quickly changed what I was about to say, "Fellow Asakusa citizen?"

Yep, great going Satou.

You're really stupid.

"E-Etto, if you'd like, would you have a futomaki roll?" Eh? Why the sudden kindness!? "You seemed down so I thought I'd share it with you since I can't really eat all of it."

How come someone like me being down makes _you_ want to share your futomaki rolls!?

That does not makes any sense!

"Are you sure?" I asked, hoping I didn't do something that would make her interact with the likes of me. "If you're offering, I see no reason for me to reject."

Free food is the best after all.

A bright smile appeared on her face, it was so bright it made me narrow my eyes at the intensity of the brightness.

Mabushi! (So bright!)

Is this the power of a protagonist's smile?

If so then Asuka should be feared, or any protagonist should.

She took out a lunch box and opened it up, showing a lot of futomaki rolls.

She's not kidding, with this amount she won't finish it all. Heck, even I won't be able to since I have a very, very, very and I mean _very_ strict regulation to my BMI and eating proportions. Sure, I won't get weighted due to a _certain _reason but I would like to appear Human. This is, like, for about seven person in total. That doesn't help when its sizes are ridiculous, for me at least.

"Here!" She shoved the lunch box into me, I carefully looked for any that is small.

Once I did, I took it and took a bite. "Hmm..." I hummed as I munch it down, before my eyes widen. "Whoa, these are good!" I said out loud.

"Right!? My grandfather made it!" Right, of course he does. This is still incredibly good though. "I'm glad to see your mood brightened up!"

I nodded, smiling. "Thank you very much." I bowed once again before I waved at her and started to walk away, "Gotta go, yasashi hito-san (nice stranger-san). Hopefully, I'll meet you again in the near future." I can't help but continue eating this, it is _that_ good! "Thanks again!" I increase my volume as I distanced myself from her, she waved at me.

"No worries! It's natural!" No, it's not! You wouldn't interact with someone like me _this_ casually!

I continued eating the futomaki rolls as I walked away, these are really good! I need to keep Hanzo's restaurant in my must-dine-in list. I'm sure there are tons of food there and I can't wait to taste it all! **Gotta eat em' all! [3] **Oh, but I better be careful as to not eat a lot.

Hmm...

What's this?

I had a sense of dread that somehow, like I've already messed up. That isn't a good sign, at all...

W-Wait, don't rush Satou!

Almost every time your senses are wrong!

Like that...one...time, haa (-_-). Why do you have to remind yourself of past trauma, Satou?

"I'm so not looking forward to my days in school..." I sighed.

* * *

(**_A few hours later_**)

"Eh?" I blinked in confusion, laughing nervously. "W-What are you talking about, _Kiriya_-sensei?"

I could've swore he had said about my mother being a Shinobi and sent me here to be taken care of and "train" to be able to defend myself. I wonder what's wrong with me today. I've made a lot of blunders and my mind is filled with a lot of things. Haa, that is so unlike me. Must've been thinking about _that_ too much, I don't think I regretted retiring from it though or...the choices I made.

"You heard me right, Satou." The wise man, Kiriya-sensei who was supposed to teach me mathematics, said with a straight face. "Your mother is a Shinobi and she had sent you here to train and defend yourself."

Wait, the one Kaa-san said she has someone that'll take care of me. Could it be...!?

That person is Kiriya-sensei!? And she gave me a different kind of good luck!

"W-What do you mean!?" I asked, shock wasn't even begin to describe what I have felt right now. "To defend myself from what, Youma!?"

Wait, why did you said that!?

Take it back!

TAKE IT BACK, SATOU!

He raised his eyebrows, "Precisely." Kiriya-sensei narrowed his eyes, oh crap. "How can _you_ know about Youma, Satou? Even my Shinobi students don't know the existence of those creatures."

"I-I was just kidding though?" I replied, unsure. "I assumed it was those creatures because...um, it has something to do with Shinobis? I-I kinda used to read old Japanese folklores and mythologies..."

Yeah, way to go to convince a hardened Shinobi instructor like Kiriya-sensei, you moron.

I wonder how it came to this. Sure, it's been a few years ever since I started to live on the Nakano Residence. Yes, I'm not really blood-related to them–but they've been taking care of me since I was three. I already loved them like actual parents, do not doubt that. But I never expected my mother to be a retired Shinobi! And such a high rank to know about Youma as well! What the hell is this!? Why am I being _forcefully_ pulled into the story!?

"Putting that aside, you are to be trained under me, Satou." He said, smiling. "I hope you're prepared."

"Well I don't!" I was really frustrated because I know my presence would definitely affect the story in some way. Call it the Butterfly Effect. "Can't we do this any other way? Like, I don't know, residing in some kind of impenetrable fortress?"

He smiled and raised his eyebrows a bit in amusement, "You know those don't exist, don't you?" Don't look so amused at my panicked state!

"But...fine, haa..." I sighed, why does this happen to me? "So I just have to train was it? _Alone_?"

Please, let that be case. Please, please, please, please...!

"Of course-" Oh, yes! Yes, yes, yes! "-not." Eh? Why!? "You will train along with my Shinobi students. It would be better for you to also learn from your seniors and fellow trainees."

Kaa-san, you have a lot and I mean a _lot_ to explain once I come back.

And Void-sama, find it in your heart to forgive me...I had already failed you! Please forgive me for not doing a good job!

At this point, I was crying internally (Q_Q).

"O-Okay..." I slumped my shoulders, "But may I know exactly _why_ Youmas are after someone normal like me?"

I don't really get it, why are the Youmas after someone like _me_? Me, a mob who has nothing to do with the whole story? I swear, I never had come in contact with anything that is remotely close to Youmas even in _that_ job. Something doesn't really sit well with this situation, what the hell?

Is the Rom-Com Gods irritated at me for not having to socialize or interact with girls during my 15 years here?

Or perhaps is it the God of Flags?

...perhaps even an author out there making a fanfic and is lazy to see how a mob can fit into the cast so he just creates a nonsensical backstory regarding Kaa-san and forced me to fit in?

...

...

...

...

...

...

Pfft, nah!

As if something like that could happen!

Anyway, maybe I should really make myself irrelevant and uninteresting...like one of the forgettable characters in a certain **VRMMORPG anime [4]**!

Feel sorry for you, Klein.

"I don't know the specific details but it seems you've resembled someone whom their leader are looking for." I blinked, I'm sorry what? "How can fate and coincidence be cruel to put you in this situation, it's something beyond us. I'm asked to look after you from both your mother and Hanzo-sama."

Wait the minute...what the heck do you mean I'm_ resembling_ someone!?

Crap, that's a very dangerous flag you got there, Jesus Christ!

"Do not worry. Here in Hanzo Academy, we'll ensure your safety." Kiriya-sensei said and smiled reassuringly.

That doesn't really ensure me though...

"I-I see..." I slumped my shoulders and dragged my feet, "Then, I'll see you next week?"

"No, right now is the best time."

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Of course, why not!?

"I'm sure the girls are excited to have you as a fellow trainee. Especially since you're the only male in the class." Kiriya-sensei said to me which further lowers my mood for the day.

"I-I bet..."

_Not_!

(-_-) I think this is going to be troublesome...

* * *

(**_A few moments later,_**)

(**In the hidden side of Hanzo Academy**)

"My name is Karasawa Satou, nice to meet you..." I introduced myself as unenergetic, uninspired, unhappy, blank and emotionless as I can. "Hope we can have good years together, please take care to me..." Maybe I'm pouting like a duck right now while I'm introducing myself–yes, I'm in that bad of a mood.

"Ha..." They all nodded, the Hanzo Academy girls looked dumbfounded (except for Yagyu, figures) at my blatant boring self-introduction.

At this point, I don't care anymore.

Apparently, I was a bit late and Yagyu as well as Hibari had already introduced themselves earlier before I arrive. Being a first year with them, just great. In a shinobi side of the school no less, what the hell.

"There you have it, Satou here will be joining you from today onward." Kiriya-sensei said, smiling before he leaned in closer to whisper on my ear. "You don't seem excited, Satou." Way to point out the obvious, Kiriya-sensei. "You might not make a good impression for them." That's what I'm aiming for! Irrelevance! "Well, you can pick any seats." He said as he retracted back.

Naturally, as a mob I am, I sat as far away from them as I can. They all look really dumfounded by my choice of seat.

What, you never seen a guy avoiding beautiful girls like you? Ha! Bakayaro (You fools)! I'm not just any guy, I'm a full on Plot Protector so I have to be resilient to your feminine charms to ensure I won't get my feelings in the way during my watch on you guys' story!

Hahahahahahaha!

Ahahahaha!

Hahahaha!

Haha...

Ha...

Right.

That wasn't funny, what are you even laughing about?

Well, it certainly isn't but...

HAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Hm?" I blinked and face towards the protagonist; Asuka, who was staring at me and–oh, right.

I met her on the boat today, why didn't I remember it? I just nodded to her, I know what she was trying to say. She was asking me if we can talk later so whatever...I'm ruined. I'm sure she was asking if I'm actually a Shinobi like her (to which I'm _definitely_ not) or perhaps my meeting with her was planned (to which again, _definitely_ not).

This...this is going to kill me, I'm sure.

Curse you, whoever decided to make me suffer and fail my missions!

"Today, we're going to study about..." Kiriya-sensei begins the lesson, I was just paying attention as stares stabbed through my being.

Jesus, man! Asuka, Katsuragi, Ikaruga, Hibari and Yagyu–can't you guys give me some slack here? Please, do pretend I'm not even here, for kami's sake! Asuka, I know you met me in the boat but please don't stare at me so hard! Katsuragi, wipe that perverted grin on your face or you'll really be the death of me. Ikaruga, don't glare at me like I'm some degenerate–I'm a respectable member of Humanity here. Hibari, why do you stare at me like you find a new friend to share snacks and candy with? And Yagyu, just stare at Hibari all day all night and leave me alone. Your stare is the one that hurts the most.

"Ahaha...I've really ruined it, didn't I?" I muttered to myself, feeling dread taking over my mind as a bead of sweat made its way to my cheek. "My presence really changed something here..."

* * *

I smiled, "Ah, yes. Nothing beats the sweet and warming comfort of a shelter, home. Home sweet home." Yeah, it _was_. Then I frowned as veins popped, "Like hell it is!" I yelled on top of my lungs, standing before me is a room within the Hanzo Academy premise, "Why am I in the dorms!? This is just going to amplify my death chances!"

I swear, Kiriya-sensei was like, "_Satou, you must be kept within the school grounds here like your fellow trainees. You would at least have security here..._" More like I'm really insecure now! I'm not even scared of the Youma! What I'm scared of is the...girls here.

I shuddered, "Who goes there!?" I turned around and prepared myself in a childish fighting stance I don't know whether it is boxing stance or karate stance or even a mishmash of both. "Come out or I'll chop ya to death!" I threatened but I don't seem threatening enough...

"A-Ah, sorry for startling you, Satou-kun." I blinked, seeing Asuka walking towards me. Oh god, I was just being rude to the protagonist–crap! "C-Can we talk now?"

Talk is not my forte but I'll try.

"Oh, As-ahem. Fellow Asakusa Citizen." Again!? What the hell is wrong with you, Satou!? "What would you need, um...?"

"We introduced ourselves earlier, didn't we?" I shook my head, I don't think they did though. Sorry but no fam. "Oh right, we didn't. You were the only one that introduced yourself." She smiled, "My name is Asuka, a second year. It's nice to meet you!" She chirped with that bright smile of hers.

Ugh, mabushi (so bright)!

I wonder how such smile can be so bright!

"Likewise, Asuka-senpai." I said, smiling. "So? What is it that you would want to talk about?"

"Oh, um..." Her cheeks tinted red, eyes averted, playing with her fingers and overall, she looks like–what the!? Why do you look like a shy heroine now!? "I was wondering if our meeting on the boat is planned."

Oh right.

That.

I shook my head, "Not actually–no. It was _purely_ coincidence." Emphasize on purely, haha. "I thought you know though? Since you were nice to me."

She also shook her head, "No, I don't."

"I see." I nodded, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Really? I'm having a doubt here since Asuka _don't_ actually just approach normal people much less hormonal boys. I don't think her actions are normal given our standings at the time. Or perhaps, she do help people but not boys approaching her? Hmm...still, I think she'll dodge any hormonal boys. Not that I'm one, mind you. I'm a man of restraints, unrealistic boobs physic and shredding clothes isn't going to falter my will or myself!

Yeah!

That's right!

Their sexiness won't falter me!

Hahahaha!

Hahaha...

I-I think...

!?

A-Am I really resistant though? I mean sure, I have resistance to their feminine charms, their appearance and all of its might but their bodies...their supernaturally alluring bodies that could pull out any boys' carnal desire or exploding hormones...oh no.

Crap, I don't know!

"Um, i-if you would like, why don't you join us for dinner?" She suggested.

**Mob Arts: Auto-Reply Mode**. "No thanks, I'm busy during this time." I replied immediately.

"Instant reply!?"

My eyes immediately widened, the **Mob Arts Passive Mechanism** suddenly activated without me noticing! And I was being rude as well, like I didn't like them or want to hang out with them! Goddamnit, and the one I say to their faces is the protagonist! I better apologize!

"A-Ah, sorry!" I apologized, raising my hands and clasped it together as a gesture of apology. "I-I'm really busy right now, I don't want to work later cleaning and placing my stuff. It's better if I do it now. I just moved in after all." I said to her which she just nodded and smiled sadly.

"It's okay..."

Crap, she's sad!

Why am I making a protagonist sad!? I'm just an irrelevant character, a mob! I shouldn't be so cocky to think I could just outright reject her just because I don't want to get involve!

I...I have to say something to lift up her spirits!

"U-Um, if you'd like, I can have one of those futomaki rolls or anything tomorrow or any other times...something like that?" I suggested, unsure of this was enough to cheer her up.

"Eh, really?" She asked, eyes widened and I responded with a nod.

"Of course, if that's what you want." I replied.

You know, I might not be the best of guys–trust me, you won't like me since I'm a loner who is an otaku and disapproved by society. Along my time as a loner in this world, the people had not been so kind to me. Sure, I'm a mob, I'm someone irrelevant but that is _to_ the Senran Kagura cast–not the majority of the world. Like, Jesus Christ! Can't I have my own hobbies? Can't I live in peace after I had just been killed by a Yandere friend? Can't I take a break after these 15 years of living?

Thank god Kaa-san and Tou-san was there to ease things up.

But even with all these crappy things happening to me, don't think I can't be considerate because I absolutely can. Maybe I had given up on my youth, sure. But that doesn't mean I can just be like an asshole the way I want to and I could, only if the person who interacting with me has an ulterior motive and overall _bad_ intentions. But someone as kind as Asuka, I don't think I can be hostile with her given my personality which and her clear intention on trying to be my friend.

So, yes.

I'm not all bad.

But I can be if I want to or provoked.

"Then, tomorrow, we all will have futomaki rolls!" Really!? Hurray!

Free food is the best but when it's more delicious, it's better! Those futomaki rolls are amazing, by the way!

"Yeah, see you." I waved at her and smiled.

"Yes, see you tomorrow too Satou-kun!" She waved back and went to her friends.

Strangely enough, I'm the sixth shinobi of Hanzo Academy. With me being sixth, I wonder what will happen if I meet the current Hebijo Clandestine Academy's elite shinobis? I mean, I did met Homura before and didn't get any suspicion but I'm not sure about the others...

I certainly changed something here, the damn butterfly affect is taking full effect.

You mess with time and time will mess you back, huh?

Great, just peachy.

After seeing her off, I entered the room and started to place my things. I clean the bedroom and the bathroom and I have to say, this is quite prestigious for a dorm. Damn dusts aside, the layout of this room of mine is quite large than my own room back in the Nakano Residence. The bathroom was also quite extravagant, the bathtub was nearly 3 times of my size. That's going to be good later when I'm taking a hot bath. The thought really makes me excited.

Once I was done cleaning and placing down my things, I look at the cleaned room with my hands on each sides of my hips. "Umu, umu. This is really good." I nodded in approval before I went to my things, "Where is it?" Then I pulled out a special suitcase among my other stuff and let out a sigh of relief, "There you are. You, hide under the bed mister."

I placed the special case on the floor but before I push it under the bed, I trail my fingers around the surface of the suitcase. I was reminiscing the moments I had what lies in this suitcase, absolute pain and yet fun that I had come to retire. A job I never asked for yet I wasn't fully unhappy with it. Remembering the memories made a smile crept to my face before I let out a chuckle and sometimes, outright depress die to the things I've experienced in it.

Truly, what a job.

"Well, when the time comes again, I might use you..." I pushed the suitcase under the bed, "So for now, goodbye."

I stood back up and stretched my limbs, popping some bones in the process. I smiled before I plump my back on the bed, feeling the soft textures and my weight pulling me in. I stared at the ceiling, pondering on what to do in my situation. I should avoid them as much as possible, but I don't know if I can. I already made a promise with Asuka that I would have just one futomaki roll as a lunch with her...and most likely with the others as well. I couldn't back out, that would be quite rude.

Ha~ah!

What to do, what to do?

"Man, how I wish I have **Instant Transmission** **[5]**..."

In the middle of ensuring the story, here I am.

Standing in my room.

Thinking.

Mostly about the girls but also...

Thinking about that certain something.

Will I find it?

That genuine thing...?

* * *

**End of the Chapter:**

**"The Loner Who Stood Below Social Hierarchies"**

* * *

References:

**[1]** Minecraft meme, the "oof" sound which is still used nowadays miraculously.

**[2]** Pokémon reference. Once a wild Pokémon appear, you can choose escape.

**[3]** Another Pokémon reference. A slightly changed wordplay of "Gotta catch em' all", Ash Ketchum's, the protagonist of Pokémon anime's, catchphrase.

**[4]** Sword Art Online was interesting at first...but then it became suck as it didn't do anything to improve itself–Alicization aside (it's just a bit interesting though). The characters were forgettable as well, other than their looks which are eye candy. I really liked Shinon's design even with the clear fanservice type of design (-_-).

**[5]** Instant Transmission, Son Goku's move which lets him teleport to incredibly long distances, even as far as the Otherworld/Afterlife on King Kai's Planet just by locking down on Ki Signatures. It could even be used in battles as he is adept at it. This technique is originally the Yardrats' (Yardratto-seijin in Japanese) technique, Goku learnt it after he escaped Planet Namek and crash landed on their planet.

* * *

**The story starts way before the Senran Kagura first arc, this story starts exactly when the OC, Yagyu and Hibari just entered their first year of high school or, you know, Shinobi School. So expect some of them being a bit (or totally) OoC until the OC made them the way they are.**

**Will there be pairings? Will it be harem? Or will it just be nothing at all in terms of romance?**

**Who knows?**

**Only time will tell I guess, (^_^).**

**I have nothing much to say other than please don't berate me for my lack of creativity. I'm currently down with all the army and shit, don't throw insults. I'll hunt you and your family if you do (just kidding, lol).**

**Karasawa Satou is just a character I made because I'm bored. He would sometimes be funny but also cynical since I like it that way. I also like it when he isn't special (at first glance), he's not attractive as he is average in terms of appearance. He's not even sociable seeing as he's an otaku with wide ranges of tastes and that he's a loner with zero friends. The hidden background is something to be told with time as well, so you'll have to be very patient. Otherwise, you would not get invested...**

**That aside, I thank to those who read this. Leave a review, fav and follow as well. I would very much appreciate it, thank you (once again).**

**Soreja, ma-ta-na.**


	3. Chapter 2

**(5/27/2020): Yeah, like I said. This fanfic is kinda stupid and flawed, incredibly so.**

* * *

**The OC is cynical like Hikigaya Hachiman from OreGairu. It's like now my every OC is cynical, dunno why. I just think characters like Hikigaya Hachiman are pretty amusing and enjoyable to read. So here ya go, the second chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2.1:**

**"Chains of Past, Redemption"**

* * *

The past.

Things that already happened at some point of time before present.

The past isn't all good, there are also some bad things happening as well. There's a lot of it, some related to your mistakes, some related to things involving you, some related to your family and some related to an acquaintance.

Sometimes, the past's events are so nightmarish created through their mistakes one wouldn't want to repeat it. They would try everything in their power to not do the same thing as they did in the past however, what they'll do in the present isn't that much different because it will always end up being mistakes as well. People don't understand that what they did in the past isn't what matters the most, it's that we all need to learn from our mistakes. And mistakes are in many forms, people need to do the right thing.

What is the right thing, actually?

It's pretty simple.

Simply don't relate the situation to one's past because that will only elicit them to do something that would not make much difference. Mistakes exist because we need to learn from it and if there's anything one learn from it, it's that not to do mistakes. I'm not referring to not to do the _same_ mistakes, I'm saying not do the mistakes.

The right thing is redemption, forget your past.

Don't let it be your source of motivation because it will ruin you.

One way or another, it will ruin you.

You need to move on and you need to be strong.

Because one day, there will be something that will give you a reason to live on without being chained to the past.

Don't compare what you have now to what you had in the past, you will end up making mistakes.

Everyone makes mistakes but even then, there are times one _mustn't_ make mistakes.

Lose what you have now, there are likely to be high chances that you won't have the same thing in the future.

Redemption, think what's best for you and for the ones you care. Find another reason to live other than the past–no. Find another reason to live that's _not_ the past because you won't know, you'll be surprised. Perhaps you'll find something that is better than being chain to past, it will be.

For me, my redemption is to find that something.

For something genuine.

* * *

You know, fate is an asshole.

I didn't say that as a joke or anything along the lines–I'm actually being serious here.

It has this twisted pleasure of bringing certain people into misfortune, it likes to see people suffer under the pressure of everyday life and some other things related to it. So when I got into the shinobi side of the famous Hanzo Prestigious Academy, I knew everything would go upside down the moment I would get introduced to the Hanzo girls; Asuka-senpai, Katsuragi-senpai, Ikaruga-senpai, Hibari and Yagyu. It's like fate is forcing me to interact with them because it finds it to be funny and entertaining.

If I ever found you, fate, I'll make sure I'll kick your ass thoroughly.

Now, it's only been, what, two weeks ever since I went here? Things that happened weren't really a big deal except the one where I have shared Asuka-senpai's bento of futomaki rolls the day after I got transferred and some other things in which I sometimes got carried away and shared my cynical thoughts. Kami-sama, did it feel like we were couples enjoying the girlfriend's homemade bento (Asuka-senpai's futomaki rolls were good, unexpectedly) and it felt really awkward since we didn't really talk much. Days after that were pretty mundane (which is an a-okay for me!), even Katsuragi-senpai the groping girl didn't try to do any funny business with me. But I did talk to them though. They occasionally tried to have a conversation with me and despite having to give up their youth earlier than me, they have a killer social skill.

They were really going to kill me with their social skills–no kidding. And here I thought the girls would stutter and try their hardest to accumulate words on their mouths, sheesh. I was wrong, far off that frickin' mark. It turns out the roles were reversed as I was the one who is struggling to keep up with them, they're that good.

Hibari, despite being quiet like you were when you first met me, after we got reacquainted you could've murder me like the pathetic loner I am with how easily you converse.

Just thinking about how well-versed they are in talking made me shudder. I was a normal guy who had normal friends back in my previous life and look what I become right now; a loner with zero social skills. And these girls don't really talk much to other people besides themselves and their sensei, how come are they this good?

Damn, ironic is one way to put it.

Also, sometimes my cynical mind made me say things that could've been dangerous but luckily, it didn't do anything to them (hopefully).

Well, that happened but there was nothing too much occurring thankfully (aside from getting my ass handed when I trained with the girls, Katsuragi-senpai's hits were really painful (T-T). I can't even catch a break, it really hurts damn it). Which is why I woke up the next morning on my second week of shinobi education in total excitement, I thought this whole week would be very peaceful and I could actually do my job as a Plot Protector properly now that my relationships with the girls are platonic and that I'm just this one guy who is in the background in their screen time.

When I opened my eyes, I was filled with brim and energy–oh, yeah! I was _so_ ready to start the day, I really am.

But then this happened...

"Hmm..." I blinked, hearing an unfamiliar voice belonging to a certain pink-haired shinobi student. "Satou-kun..."

_What is this?_

_Why do I feel dread?_

_What is with this development?_

_It's like a harem mishap is going to happen!_

Alright, alright!

Ochitsukete, ore. (Relax, me.)

Kangaero. (Think.)

What should I do?

What should I _really_ do?

I gulped, "Seeing her might help me." A bead of sweat made its way to my cheeks, the tension was real fam. "Here I go..." I turned around and I was right, my vision was met with the sight of Hibari sleeping peacefully beside me, on my bed with her pink pajama that has her button–Hesus Suraisu! (Jesus Christ!) "Y-You gotta be kidding me..."

Two buttons on her shirt, right on her ample chest were undone. How, maybe because her breasts were too big the button undone itself or that the shirt's stretched due to her sleeping position and caused the buttons to be undone. I don't know how or why but that sounds quite logical, perhaps anime had affected me more ways than a few.

And since her buttons were undone, her cleavage was in full view. HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This is the fuckin' fanservice scene, I'm pretty sure someone would be licking on their screen right now seeing such glorious sight!

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!

Calm down!

Calm the hell down, SATOU!

D-Don't let it consume you, think Hibari as a child! Yes, a child! A loli with big boobs! Haha! Yeah!

...

...

...

...

...

...

I just made it worst, goddamit!

I need to use my full ability to hide this inappropriate scene! Satou-sama will use his trump card that would defeat anything–even fanservice scenes! No amount of harem mishaps can stop what I'll do right now, I WILL avoid the typical harem scene!

I gritted my teeth, "Yosh, let's do it." I said and smiled, hands slowly went towards Hibari's chest as I buttoned up her shirt. "Come on..." I said as I buttoned her up, one more to go! "Come on, don't fail me now Mob Arts...!" I whispered harshly as I managed to button her up without causing any problem.

I retracted back and let out relieved and hushed sigh. Thank goodness nothing happened, I'm really glad nothing did as I'm no protagonist.

As I was done, I placed my hands on Hibari's shoulders and gently shook it. "Hibari, Hibari." I called.

Her eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times as she looks at me, "Ah, it's Satou-kun..." She sat up and then rubbed her eyes, "Oh, Hibari slept with Satou-kun."

I smiled, "Um, Hibari? How did you end up on my bed?" I asked, tilting my head and showed her the nicest smile I could muster.

"Eh...?" She looks at me, eyes were still sleepy. "Ah..." She understands my question, I guess being just awake must've slowed her thinking process. "Hibari was going to the toilet last night but Hibari got lost. Then Hibari saw Satou-kun's room and Satou-kun was sleeping peacefully, it looked so comfy Hibari decided to sleep with Satou-kun..." She yawned and I just let out a quiet sigh. "Oyasumi~ (Good night~)" She said as she went back to sleep.

Oi, oi.

Are you serious?

"Um, Hibari. I think you need to go back to your room." I said but she already dozed off, "Damn, she's a fast sleeper."

Wait a minute, Hibari is here right? This bad feeling I felt earlier...what could it poss-hah!

Y-Yagyu!

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I cursed as I sat up straight, "I bet she's looking for Hibari now!" I gulped and ponder deeply, "If she found her here in my room..." I imagine her approaching me with a knife and the look on her face was akin to that of a yandere finding her first obstacle to remove. That cause a shudder to run up on my spine, "W-What should I do? A-At this rate, she's going to kill me..."

"Hm..." Eh?

Chotto matte (Wait a minute), whose voice is that? That wasn't Hibari's, hers were more of a cutesy tone and this one came from a tougher tone. Almost immediately, that bad feeling I had altogether disappeared for reasons I don't know and I slowly turned my head towards on my left where the voice was coming from. I was shaking like crazy at this point! I swear, this is like a horror movie now!

The color on my face drowns once I saw who was beside me.

It was Yagyu...

HUOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Y-Yagyu..." I muttered under my breath, too shocked to see how she was able to sleep so comfortably and peacefully beside someone who is not Hibari. "Mazui (This is bad)..."

Why the heck is she doing here? What good reason does she have to be able to sleep so peacefully by my side as if it was a natural thing? Hm, I think we as first years had something to do with it? I mean, all of us here are the freshmen of the shinobi program. But I doubt that's the reason and I don't think Yagyu has the same reason as Hibari. Perhaps Hibari being here is her reason?

Regardless, I'm surprise they can fit on this one bed. I sure hope they didn't snoop around the things in my room though, that would be disastrous. There are things here that I don't want them to find like my otaku stash and the figurines I've bought. I made sure to hide them on secret spots and this room doesn't have much secret spot so it was hard to find.

"What time even is it?" I asked myself and looked at the alarm clock to my right, "Eh? It's 3 in the morning? It's still very early?" I looked at the both of them, sleeping rather peacefully on a boy's bedroom. "In any case, I need to slip away like a snake...**Mob Art: Slippery Slip-Slip**." I smiled triumphantly as I quietly and quickly slip my hands and my body away smoothly like a snake crawling between grasses until two powerful grip hold on to me, "Eh?" Just as I was about to get up, I was pulled back down harshly by those two grips feeling the soft and plump surface of my bed, bouncing a bit as I did so.

What the hell just happened!?

I blinked and look below, seeing two hands slowly loosening the tight grip on the hem of my precious pajama before spreading across and grab a hold to my sides. It was from both Hibari and Yagyu! They both were hugging my body and wouldn't let go! W-What should I do!?

"I-I'll have to keep my eyes peeled in case this gets out of hand..." I said and opened my eyes as wide as I can, feeling all the motivation and determination energizing me up!

Ha!

I will NOT become a harem protagonist!

* * *

**General P.O.V**

**_Literally seconds later,_**

Both Hibari and Yagyu were sleeping with soft breaths displaying they're enjoy the warmth they had got from Satou. However, on the other hand, said guy was...

"Zzzz..."

...he's sleeping rather too peacefully while snoring, perhaps the mental exhaustion he received merely from Hibari's sleeping position made him tired without him noticing it. Also, the actions he had to take to ensure that he is indeed, an unrelatable mob to the cast of Senran Kagura.

* * *

"Satou-kun, wake up! It's six in the morning!" I heard my waifu Megumin waking me up, I groggily sat up and let out a yawn. "If you don't wake up, I'll cast explosion!"

My eyes weren't really opened and I tried to reach my hands towards the phone to my right. As I did so, my hand somehow grabbed on to something different and instinctively, I caressed it. With closed eyes, I frowned at the different sensation before I opened my eyes to see my hand was caressing an awaken Yagyu's cheeks. She looks at me with a blank look on her face but I noticed her cheeks were rosy colored. I blinked and then frowned, continuing to caress her cheeks before my eyes widen.

"Gah!" I recoiled back in shock, dreading at the beating that's to come. "Y-Yagyu..."

"Good morning." She said that rather monotonously!

I gulped, "O-Oh, good morning..." I smiled and tried to think of ways to calm her down. **Mob Art: Calm Converse**. "I'm sorry about that, I was only trying to reach for my phone..."

Please don't hit me, Yagyu...

"No, it's okay." It is!? "Here, I was trying to hand your phone but you surprised me when you touched me." That sounded weird! Don't say it like that, it'll cause misunderstandings! "And I'm...also sorry if I and Hibari caused any discomfort when we slept here. I was trying to get her back to her room but she refused and I had to sleep here to ensure...nothing happens."

I gulped again, so you're going to do something if I did something to her? "Y-Yeah, thanks for that." I took the phone, telling Megumin I already woke up and internally sighed in relief, "By the way, what are you still doing here?"

"I'm here to thank you for not kicking us out." She smiled, I raised my eyebrows at seeing such attractive smile on a kuudere/dandere character like her. "I'm sure you're awake at some point, right?"

"Right." I nodded, sighing.

"Hibari is in a good mood when she woke up earlier, I can't thank you enough." Oh, is she now? "If there's anything I could do to repay this, please don't hesitate to ask."

I nodded, "Got it."

"I will be on my way now." She said, standing up and walked away. "And it was really nice..."

"Hm?" I tilted my head, "What is?"

"N-Nothing." She closed the door and I was just there, dumbfounded.

Did I just raised a flag with Yagyu? Unintentionally, without me really noticing all this time until that last part where she commented, seemingly enjoyed me caressing her cheeks? I-Is she really that gullible though!? Of all the Hanzo girls!?

Majikayo!? (For real!?)

"Why did that happened?" I blinked then frowned, "Or rather, why did I fell asleep!? I was supposed to watch them! Why did this happened!? I didn't even care if they saw my waifu Megumin and my hobby anymore! Why has Mob Arts failed me!? Void-sama, forgive me! I have failed you once again!"

* * *

Yagyu watches over both Hibari and Satou. The first was sleeping rather comfortably while the second seemed to have frown, perhaps experiencing a bad dream of some sorts. Yagyu has gone out to find Hibari, her roommate who disappeared in the dead of the night when she was checking up on her. She was extremely worried, she thought some skilled, professional evil shinobi may have infiltrated the Hanzo premise without her or anyone noticing. She quickly tried to find her only to witness Hibari sleeping with an ignorant Satou.

She wanted to kill him but it wasn't his fault Hibari slept in.

Hibari must've gone to the bathroom and got lost on the way back, finding Satou's room and concluded her day by sleeping with him.

So Yagyu couldn't fault him, he didn't know anything.

_"Um, can I help you?"_

_"Yagyu."_

_"I'm sorry, what?"_

_"My name is Yagyu."_

Would she really fault him? Or kill him?

Somehow, those questions stings her.

He was not like every boy she had seen, always try their best to have enjoyment in their youth, have things to do, have girls to impress, have friends to hang out with and have lives lit up in their eyes. But he wasn't like any of them, he was really different. Instead, his eyes reminded her of her own; he had given up on many things in his life–youth seemingly one of them. After what happened to her little sister, she found out she had given up on many things that concerns herself but unlike Satou, Hibari was there to fill up her life. She needed to protect her, to provide her, to shelter her, to keep her the same and untainted by the cruelty of the world.

_"Right, Yagyu. My name is Karasawa Satou."_

_"Hm. Satou, stay away from Hibari and we'll be fine."_

The day she met and introduced herself to him merely because Hibari wants her too left a greater impact on her than anything she experienced in her life–except for the loss of her little sister. He had witness the scene where Yagyu tried to make Hibari gave up on her dream of becoming a shinobi and insisted on it so she could protect Hibari from any danger. He seemed to have something to say about that.

_"Are you for real...?"_

_"Yes."_

First of all, Satou is a loner, he had told all of them about that during their lunch. How he was isolated by his peers in his time in elementary and junior high merely because he had a somewhat "strange" hobby. Because he was a loner, one could assume he has cynical and pessimistic views on things.

And he does, actually.

What he said made her realize something.

_"I won't tell you how to live your life but don't you think telling people something like that is really unfair? Hibari's her own person, please don't mistake her for someone else. She wanted to be a shinobi–a great one and you can't even respect that?"_

He spoke of things that really struck a chord in her, the actual truth.

_"I don't know what happened to you but as an acquaintance, I advise you to move on from the past. What's happened, happened. You don't change it or regret it, you learn from it."_

_"Like you know what happened to me."_

She snarled at him, she was really angry. But she couldn't bring herself to stop him, to make his _stop_.

Because what he said is the truth, he had seen her and judging by his expression on his face at the time, he was annoyed.

_"I don't and that's precisely why you should stop sticking to the past. It will keep haunting you until you move on and find a redemption. Hibari isn't a redemption, you're just sticking to the past and making sure you wouldn't do the same thing by doing what you did in the past. You need to **stop**."_

_"S-Shu-"_

_"I won't shut up. We just met and you get me riled up."_

At first, she saw him as any other boys out there who are insensitive, immature and ignorant to the ways of the world. However, during her first meeting with him, he proved to be far different in both respective bad and good. His cynical mindset must've been his key to live a life free from binds–all kinds of binds. He was able to falter Yagyu's cold and cool defenses as if they were nothing, he was scary but he was also admirable. He saw through her in her first meeting with him, a feat done not by any normal person.

_"The reason to live is not by sticking to your past, it's by thinking of both the present and your future. Don't cage Hibari because of your past, be supportive otherwise, you'll only contradict what you said. Being hypocritical is good, if you realized it one day but it seems you don't. Snap out and live the life you wanted, what your loves one wanted. I'm sure they want you to move on."_

It seems he had calm down after saying that as if he realized something though Yagyu didn't know what it is. After that, he turns around and walked away slowly.

_"Remember that, Yagyu."_

She witness his retreating figure, eyes wide after receiving an astronomical amount of shock weighted in the sentences he said. He really struck her, he really snapped her out of it, he really managed to destroy her composure and her cold front; revealing her timid, insecure self.

From that point on, she respected him greatly and didn't go against Hibari's wish of becoming a great shinobi but instead, she became more supportive of that idea. More so she improved her relationship with Hibari and it was all thanks to this...strange boy who sometimes act strange and barely gave long replies but then cynical and gave quite the long, philosophical replies. Sometimes, Yagyu wondered what he actually _sees_ them as. It's like he didn't are what they thought of him even though they all (sans for Yagyu) wanted to be friends with him, even the ever-so-strict Ikaruga.

And so, Yagyu thought; 'Who really are you?'

After that, Yagyu lied down taking on the other side of his body and closed her eyes.

She didn't know what she was feeling at the time but when she woke up, she felt incredibly refreshed and flustered because of what Satou did to her.

* * *

I slid open the door to our classroom and I was greeted with the usual sight of the Hanzo girls sitting on their seats. "Good morning." I greeted them all.

"Good morning, Satou-kun." Asuka-senpai greeted with a warming smile that always calms me down.

"Yo, good mornin' Satou." Katsuragi-senpai greeted with her usual style with a...different grin? Huh, perhaps something good happened to her.

"Good morning to you too, Satou-san." Ah, Ikaruga-senpai has always been greeting me in polite and proper etiquette. The same goes to how she refers to me.

"Good morning, Satou-kun!" Hibari greeted me energetically, I merely smiled. Her energy level this day is in a whole new level, I feel like an older brother watching over his little sister whom is in a brighter mood.

"Good morning." Yagyu...actually greeted me, huh?

Is she really _that_ gullible?

I nodded in acknowledgement and went to my seat which is the furthest one away from the girls. They didn't seem to mind it and I don't too, I need to remain as an anonymous guy who's only in the background. The part I should only appear is maybe when Hanzo Academy is infiltrated by the Hebijo girls and I will be the one to tell them that news. Then, I'll disappear altogether and just maybe got my ass beaten up easily. I'll remain motionless on the ground until the Hebijo girls retreated.

That's the best role I could take, not being the center.

And Yagyu becoming more...attracted to me also isn't the role I should take. I need to get her to dislike me somehow...! Or should I rely on the suspension bridge effect?

"Hey, big man." Suddenly, a hand went over my shoulder and nape as a weight pulls me down a bit. "I heard you slept with Hibari and Yagyu last night."

My eyes widened, "Eh? H-How'd you know that, Katsuragi-senpai?"

A perverted grin appeared on Katsuragi-senpai's face and it's a bad sign, "Hibari told me how comfortable your body are to use as a body pillow and it seems Yagyu also likes it as well." Her grin widens, "I want you to tell me how their body felt like. Did you "accidentally" grabbed their boobs? Or any _certain_ areas?"

Heat rushed to my cheeks once I remembered the part where I accidentally caressed Yagyu's cheeks. I don't know why that memory is stuck and came out at this very moment when I witness Hibari's cleavage before that–perhaps it's because Yagyu's gullible sight and smile surprised me. And that I always had a thing for quiet girls, like in my past life...

"I didn't do any of that." I told her while maintaining a poker face.

"Oh, come on! You're a guy, you should do it!"

Are you sure you're even a girl right now, Katsuragi-senpai? Because you sound like a perverted old man–oops, sorry. You already _are_.

"Katsuragi-san, stop bothering Satou-san. Don't you see he's very uncomfortable?" Yeah, you tell her Ikaruga-senpai! "It hasn't been long since he transferred here. Shouldn't you be considerate with your kouhai, Katsuragi-san?"

The girls all nodded in agreement, even Yagyu.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh, always ruin the mood aren't ya, Ikaruga?" Katsuragi-senpai stood away from me and made an unimpressed pose.

"And you need to always control yourself, Katsuragi-san. You always grope Asuka-san on daily basis." You got that right! Tell her more!

Then a grin appeared back on Katsuragi-senpai's face, "Well, can't help it! Boobs are life, boobs are heaven! I will never give up on groping."

Oh, how you would get along very well with **Hyoudou Issei** **[1]**.

"Katsu-nee!" Asuka yelled in discomfort at her statement.

Ikaruga merely shook her head and I just sighed. Guess she can't really change now, can she?

I prepared myself for another smoke bomb and poof, Kiriya-sensei caught the girls off guard while I pretended to got caught off guard as well. We all cough at the excessive amount of smokes Kiriya-sensei always seem to put in on his smoke bombs as he appeared with a smile.

"Good morning, girls." Then he looked at me, "And boy as well." His smile widened, he's in a good mood it seems. "Let's get class started then."

* * *

**Chapter 2.2:**

**"Bonds, Real Relationships"**

* * *

Relationships.

I've noticed how relationships in reality works nowadays.

Created through either or from all lust, pride, boredom and half-hearted feelings.

They say "feelings" solves things but is it really?

Fairytale and reality are very different and unlike most fictions which usually based on reality, fairytale tend to exaggerate the ideals to make it something magical, something to "believe" in. This is why they are called as "fairytale" because it sounds so idealistic and unrealistic it pretty much came from magical, miracle things like fairies and gnomes. Thus, "fairytale" came into existence.

So when you see fairytale and reality in different screens, you can clearly see how they differ very much.

It's like comparing perfection to imperfection.

Like I said, I always find beauty in imperfection because it resembles us as humans.

We're are all flawed beings.

Always make mistakes.

So, how can one relationship works in a cruel reality like ours?

It's simple actually.

When one creates a relationship, it needs to be because of their feelings that aren't half-hearted and a lot of things. Effort, passion and love, that was all it needed and I'll tell you right now, most relationships nowadays don't have one of those qualities.

Sometimes it could be created through their addiction to sex, sometimes it's because they think it's fun, usually it's for the sake of having a lover–for their pride and most of the times, their feelings aren't fully conveyed as they do it without much care. It's very superficial and if there's one thing I really hate, it's superficial.

What I had with my girlfriend back then, I don't know what it was. I thought it was superficial but I had gone all of my way to change her back into a normal human being–effort. We both wanted a relationship and we do what we had to in order to maintain what we had and improve upon it–passion. One day, I finally came to love her and we became actual couples who really loved each other to the point of we met our parents–love.

So that begs the question, what is true love?

Is it also something I'm searching for?

Was what I had actually the thing I've been searching for?

I don't know and I won't know if I just sit down, doing nothing.

So I kept searching for that genuine something.

* * *

**(Warning, a certain character might seem OoC here. I will try my best to make that person stay in character as much as I can.)**

The rest of the day was going usual as it was, Kiriya teaching lessons, Katsuragi dozing off, Asuka got her breasts groped, Ikaruga being strict on me, Hibari and Yagyu grouped together and I got my ass handed during the training lessons–both hand-to-hand combat and armed combat.

Suffice to say, I think I rather like this schedule well.

I did not get ostracize, called names and have my hobby insulted real bad. Although I got a beating here, at least it's for a valid reason and cannot be called as an abuse. Plus, I had fun fighting skilled Shinobi like Katsuragi and Ikaruga as well as Yagyu. They were considerate enough to go easy on me since I'm a novice (except for the first one) though today, Yagyu were softer than she was when we sparred. I think I know the reason.

It was already close to night and the sun was setting, I was walking back to my room in a really wobbly manner as I was very tired from getting myself beat up by Katsuragi. I swear, she's like a sadist when it comes to training, her punches really knock the shock off of me. I think she needs to be scolded to hold her punches a bit, I'm not like Asuka and Hibari whom could hold themselves better than me.

I entered my room and went to the bathroom, proceeding to take off my clothes and put them in the washing machine. Putting in some detergent and add some water, I slipped my boxers off and also put it in. I switched on the washing machine and let it do its job while I take a hot nice shower. I entered the shower room and open the tap, letting the hot water wash down the sweats accumulated on my body after all that exercise. I let out a sigh of pleasure as the water run down on my body, the hot sensation tickled every parts of my body.

Since at night would where the temperature considerably drop, it's only natural I would take a hot bath despite having to work out my body until I sweat quite a lot. Also, I don't usually do this kind of showering since I usually shower by sitting and washing my whole body with a water hose. This is just for today since I'm tired, really much so.

I applied the soap to my body, the sweet scent of peach overwhelms every other smell available for now. I also made sure to use my loofah to wash my back since there's no one else here to wash it. Once I applied the soap, next would be rubbing the shampoo on my hair. For tonight, the shampoo wouldn't be the same one that gave out a very vague men-like smell–no. Tonight, I will use the shampoo with a smell that defeats even the soap's scent. It was actually a shampoo I've bought recently that has a smell of apple and oh, how I really love the smell of apples!

Plus, it also has cooling affect!

Ohoho, I'm going to sleep really well this night!

Once I was done with it, I let the water wash all the foams away and I was overcome with the sensation of bliss. The foams were bubbling by the hot water and it felt really good. My head at first felt warm but was replaced by coldness due to the shampoo's affect and the pleasure it brings is just...overwhelming. It was a feeling I could ever only receive once in a few months.

I closed the water showering tap and dried my hair with my towel, the air became cold which meant night had already arrived. I must've enjoyed my showering a bit too much. Well, at least I didn't use the bathtub this time since it would take nearly three hours for me to finish bathing. That's how I really enjoy my showering, I may be normal-looking but I can be weird sometimes.

I got out and proceeded to brush my teeth and put my washed clothes into the drying part of the machine. I entered back my room and I went to the closet, taking out a pair of boxers and my pajama. Rubber ducks with dark-blue background color is godly, don't argue. I put it all on and it was safe to say I'm much, much, much, _much_ more comfortable than my usual days. This night, I'm really feeling good and in a very good mood.

I switched on my TV and my console, placing in a dating sim disk and played it until my sleep time arrived. Once it arrived, I saved the game and closed down the TV and the console, placing back my wireless controller on top of the console, locking the door so Hibari won't barge in anymore and slip under the warm covers of my soft blanket. However, I had forgotten about something and quickly made my way to the bathroom, taking out my dried clothes (not really) and hanged them on a hanger with a fan to dry them up properly or they'll smell in the morning. With a sigh of relief, I went back to my bed with a big smile on my face, drifting off to a **dreamland where I'll be a pink blob that could use the powers of those who it ate, saving the world from a tyrannical king or so I thought he was** **[2]**...

Another day where not much happened besides the thing where Hibari and Yagyu came in.

I just hope the next day would be different...

* * *

The sliding doors to Satou's room was locked, nobody could get in unless they break it and only thieves would break into someone's room, whether it be a normal thief or a underwear thief. Thankfully, that stopped anyone from ever doing anything stupid so Satou's idea was working...or so one thought.

That night, a silhouette appeared on his windows with a visible grin on its face. It tiptoed into his room, peering into anything that might interest it but unluckily, there weren't anything that would appeal it except for a certain sleeping Satou who had a smile on his face. He looked so peaceful in his sleep he didn't realize someone was infiltrating his domains, the silhouette merely grin wider at the thought of a defenseless Satou. However, that would be too much as it has one idea it got from certain people.

Slowly, the silhouette made its way to Satou's bed which was illuminated dimly by the bright and beautiful Moon. As the silhouette crept slowly, the light reveal its feminine hands in a form of a claw as if it was a predator about to pounce on its prey. Then finally, the perpetrator revealed itself to be a grinning Katsuragi who looks so mischievous it seemed she was planning on making the greatest prank ever on the only male shinobi of Hanzo.

She drop down on all fours as she climbed onto his bed, making her way towards him rather seductively with how she crawled and how she swayed her hips side-to-side, showing her curvy and mature body. She already made sure she took a bath so she wouldn't reek of ramen, he might be surprised by the new fragrance entering his nostrils. She would laugh at seeing his flustered face, he would be the same as many hormonal boys out there who would get excited over a girl sharing a bed.

But she didn't expected what was to come.

As she look over Satou above him with that grin she always had when she gropes Asuka, she slipped onto his blankets which actually felt really comfortable with how cold the night was in Japan. The warmness was just right and the softness was perfect, it seems Satou has a lot of an idea on how to have a proper and good sleep.

She moved her hands to his figure, planning on to hug him only to be surprised by Satou's sudden movement that caught her off guard. He wrapped his arm around her and coiled his left leg on her lower body, his feet was surprisingly cold and his arm was surprisingly warm. As if that wasn't enough, he brought her close to his chest. Her eyes were as wide as it could be, she was really surprised by his sudden action. She lifted her head up to see he still had his eyes closed.

"Come here you...godly duck..."

Ah, so he was just sleepwalking.

She had expected much since this was Satou, the one guy who didn't take advantage of a situation where Hibari and Yagyu slept with him.

While he had caught her off guard, she wasn't flustered. This wasn't enough to falter the defenses of a girl who grope breasts on a daily basis! Nay!

She smirked confidently as she thought she could resist the charm of guys until the sweet scent of apple wafts into her nose. Her eyes widened even more, the smell...was coming from his hair! Such smell was preposterous for a guy! Usually, the smell of his hair would be that of a men's shampoo which was vague but this was close to a women's. Perhaps a unisex shampoo, if it existed?

She didn't know.

All she know is that the smell was stirring something up inside of her.

Something...different.

She took cover from a powerful blow Satou gave by snuggling her face deeper onto his chest area only to fall for a prepared trap. The smell of the apple was still there but there was another smell that overwhelms it due to the distance. The smell of peach, very fresh and very strong. The scent was coming from his body, a peach-themed soap!

She gulped, heat finally rushes to her cheeks once she took a good look at how...Satou can be very appealing.

He was the first guy to ever properly interact with her like a friend, he was actually the only close male friend of hers. When they talk, Katsuragi had a feeling Satou understood her more than how her fellow female shinobi would. Like he knows about her much more than others. At first, she thought he understood her as fellow perverts and the chemistry between them were merely as perverted partners in crime. But it seems she misunderstood that because what she felt at the time wasn't the feeling of companionship or dynamic duo–no. What she felt is different, she was attracted to him as a person or maybe...even as a lover as well.

Yet, despite being a very approachable guy, he said he never had anyone to call actual friends other than them all which was weird. He was very nice, he way of talking is not rude nor polite, he was pretty normal and sometimes, it's very amusing to see how he talks with that cynical brain of his. But he was ostracized and isolated merely he had an interest and developed hobby to watch and collect things relating to animes, mangas and light novels. Although he said he'd stop that altogether, deep down she knew he lied about it. Perhaps he lied because he would lose them if he told them he still love those things.

He was a loner, a loner shaped by his surroundings.

She noticed Satou can barely give long replies, showing how he isn't very well-verse in conversation. His answer was short and simple, it was the same as what he had told them about him used to be an otaku. It was short, simple and yet, it sounds so depressing. But when his cynical mind put on show, his words work wonders that sometimes, it sounds very nihilistic. He would talk how friendship nowadays are shallow, how society can be so corrupted, how youth is evil and how he was left alone because he merely had some strange qualities. Just what did he do to deserve isolation from his peers?

Quickly, Katsuragi realized how her prank now was something _really uncalled_ for since he was a loner. She would give him a different idea about how she approached him, this will end up disastrously. She needed to get out of here quickly before he would realize it and get angry as well as sad about this whole thing. This is really insensitive, he was a loner with a sensitive heart and he still hasn't built enough resistance to survive a rejection. At least she thought he was.

However, once Katsuragi lifted her head up, she was so close to his face her blush deepens. Her lips quivered as her breath was taken away, the impact he left to her was so strong she hadn't realized it. She stared at him for a good few seconds, too shocked and too dumbfounded to process just how close their faces were. Then, her eyes trailed on his lips which somehow looks..._really_ _appealing_.

_"Hey, so you're Satou?"_

_"Yes, that's me?"_

_"Why do you sound unsure?"_

_"Why do you use my first name when we just met?"_

She wanted to taste it, she didn't know why.

It hasn't be really _that_ long she had met Satou but...something about him just spells out special despite not having any special qualities available aside from the so-called "bad" things. He looked so normal and yet, he wasn't like any kind of guy. When they sparred, he didn't hold back on hitting her which riled her up even more with how aggressive he is.

_"Hahahahaha! I like you!"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"My name is Katsuragi, you can just call me Katsu-nee."_

_"Okay, **Katsuragi-senpai**. Nice to meet you."_

_"Hehehe, you sure know how to sound sarcastic. So who are you aiming?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

Had he always been like this?

So different than any boys she'd seen, so attractive even if his appearance doesn't justify it, so wonderful as a person, so genuine...?

The same Satou whom she didn't even hesitate to invade his private space?

The Satou who wouldn't dare to lay a hand or make a move on one of them?

_That_ Satou?

_"You know, for a girlfriend?"_

_"Sorry, but I'm not interested in dating for now."_

_"Then for future reference?"_

_"...I think you need to learn how relationship works, Katsuragi-senpai. It isn't just as easy as choose and pick."_

She didn't know but she wanted to know.

She wanted to know really bad.

She closed in the distance between their faces, their lips drawing closer by every distance and seconds covered. Her heartbeat was racing, her cheeks flushes even more and her eyes waited in anticipation for that moment. The first kiss, the first kiss which would be shared under the moon.

_"Relationships–genuine relationships aren't easy to come by. Unlike how relationships nowadays work, a genuine relationship isn't powered by lust, pride, half-hearted feelings or boredom. It is supposed to be created by two people who shared the same feeling through effort, passion and yes, love. All the teenagers I see now building a relationship through a sense of self-value, hormonal drives and "fun". When you think about it, isn't it shallow?"_

_"That's...too cynical, and you're telling it to someone you just met?"_

_"Well, we're going to be together attending the same class for a considerable amount of time. Is it a harm being a bit honest with how I feel?"_

_"Is it harm being honest with your carnal desires?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Yes."_

**Stop**.

She stopped.

She backed away.

That's right.

It's a first kiss, it should be shared.

Not one-sidedly forcing it.

She didn't know what he felt and it is very unlikely he felt the same way. When she shares her first kiss, she wants it to be a real first kiss. Both people must have the same intention, both people must share the same effort, both must share the same passion and yes, both must have the same feeling.

She grinned and back away, slowly slipping away from his grasp. "Alright, you win big guy. I'll do my best from now on." Her grin widens, "Heh, no wonder Yagyu seemed a bit different today. Something must've happened. Hibari too." Her grin turns into a smirk, "I might prefer groping breasts more but I never said having a man for myself is bad. Let's slowly build up our relationship, Satou. Look forward to it."

She went to the windows and jump off, disappearing into the late of the night.

Yet, once again, Satou without _actually_ doing anything raises up a flag with a second unexpected girl.

* * *

**_The next day, morning_**

"Good morning." Satou greeted the girls as he slid open the door to their classroom.

Asuka smiled upon the sight of her first male friend, "Good morning, Satou-kun."

Hibari waved, "Good morning, Satou-kun!"

Yagyu curved her lips a bit and nodded, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Satou-san." Ikaruga, as usual, greeted politely.

"Good mornin', big man." Katsuragi grinned seductively towards the young male but he didn't realize it due to his mood.

Silence came next. This is because the girls quickly noticed his good mood as he made his way to his seat. He was smiling, a big smile they've never seen before. They all were wondering what made him to be in such a good mood today while some came into their conclusions.

Yagyu found his smile to be very contagious, she can't help but smile herself. These days, she found herself staring at him more and more. Often at times, she would lose focus on the lessons on hand and just glance at him without turning her face. She also hold her punches a bit when she sparred with him. Just what was happening to herself?

He went pass Katsuragi and she caught on the scent she smelled last night. It was still there, perhaps he used the same products this day as well? Nevertheless, she grinned with many thoughts in her mind as to what to do with the poor little Satou.

He sat down on his seat and the one who broke the ice was Katsuragi, "What brought ya in a good mood today, Satou?"

He continued to smile, "Nothing; just had a good sleep at night."

Katsuragi grinned, "Ohoho? Did you have a wet dream last night?"

The girls eyed him curiously but he merely shook his head, "Nice try, Katsuragi-senpai but I said sleep not dream." He smiled and shrugged, "I just had a feeling today's going to be a good day."

'Me too.' Both Yagyu and Katsuragi thought.

* * *

**End of the Chapter:**

**"Chains of Past, Redemption"  
"Bonds, Real Relationships"**

* * *

**References:**

**[1] **Hyoudou Issei, the protagonist of Highschool DxD. He has a fetish for boobs and if he is a girl with the same fetish, he and Katsuragi would have no difference other than their appearances.

**[2] **Kirby reference. I'm referring to the Gameboy's "Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland" in which Kirby venture the Dreamland to defeat King Dedede only to find out he was actually trying to save the land.

* * *

**Subpar writing skills can only take you so far, amirite?**

**Wish-fulfillment fanfics are my guilty pleasure after all.**

**Well, I don't know how I did here but I feel like I totally ruined it all. I suck at writing, I know. The only times I would praise myself is when that story is purely driven by my peek blowing imagination and pure inspiration as well as pure motivation. Nevertheless, I was very satisfied with how I wrote this chapter as I tried to slowly progress the girls' relationships with the OC even if it feels rushed and crappy to an extent. Both Yagyu and Katsuragi had already their part, now left Asuka, Hibari and Ikaruga. **

**Who comes next, that's a secret.**

**You can only assume, boi.**

**Until then, the Hebijo Clandestine Elites are going to appear perhaps after two-three chapters and will feature a time skip.**

**And the things regarding Yagyu, I know she's OoC but with the influence the OC had on her, she'll be the same as she was in canon with a tad bit difference. Remember, the story starts before the Senran Kagura story actually started so they are different. OoC, I guess. I'm kinda regretting it but well, what can I do? I'm a no good author and if I'm motivated enough, I'll make a remake of this much like my "The World of Highschool DxD is Tough for Mobs". Until then, you just have to be patient with my stupidity.**

**That being said, thanks for reading. Leave a review please and if you haven't follow and/or favorite, do it if you want to or if anyone like the story though I doubt it. I really appreciate it nevertheless, very much so.**

**With that out of the way, ja-na.**

**See you on the next chapter.**


End file.
